The Ultimate Battle
Chris: "Last time on Total Drama Revenge of The Island, the competition got up to new heights as the contestants made a few flying contraptions in an effort to rescue Sierra from Fang and the Sasquashanka. Sky won invincibility and it was Dawn who was sent home. Who will be the next person to lose the million dollars? Find out on the next episode of Total Drama Revenge of The Island!" -- Total Drama Revenge of The Island theme plays -- In the woods, Cameron, Shawn, Sky and Zoey were up in a tree. Zoey: "Why did we have to meet here?" Cameron: "It's the only place that's private, you know besides all the cameras watching us!" Sky: "Right!" Cameron: "First order of business, what are we going to do?" Shawn: "I don't know, I think we'll get picked off one by one, so...good luck!" Sky: "I think we'll be fine. Those other guys will probably start fighting each other. They aren't exactly a happy family!" Shawn: "I guess..." Shawn: (Confessional) "I think I'll be going home soon. All these people are probably out to get me!" Zoey: "We just have to keep going! We can't give up! Not know, not ever!" Down below, Scott was secretly listening to their conversation. Scott: "Oh really?" (snickers) Scott: (Confessional) "I think it's time for me to change things up! Scarlett thinks she's running the show, and Jo thinks she's running the show, but I'm going to change that, and I'll use those goody two shoes outcasts to do that!" Scott then used a slingshot and shoot a rock, hitting Cameron on the head, making him fall down. Cameron: "Waaaaaa!!!!" Others: "CAM!" Cameron lands on a bush, breaking his fall and Scott shows up. Scott: "Well, well. What a surprise to see you guys again." Sky: "Scott?" Shawn: "What do you want?" Scott: "Nothing much. Just had to warn you guys about Scarlett's plan." Zoey: "What plan?" Scott: "She's evil. She wants to take over the entire world! I read about it in her journal. She's pretty messed up! They just made me join them! I didn't want to!" Sky: "Whoa!" Scott: (Confessional) (snickers) "Yep, that was a total lie! I just want to get her out! I don't even like her! There's only room for one villain around here, and that is going to be me, King Scottie!" Cameron: "How do we know you're not lying to us?" Scott: "Come on! What would I gain by screwing you guys over?" Zoey: "Hmm....we'll be watching you!" Scott: "Fine. Just don't tell anyone or the deal is off!" Zoey: "Fine!" Zoey crosses her fingers. Then Scott walked away. Zoey: (Confessional) "He's up to something. I just know it!" Sky: "Should we trust Scott?" Cameron: "I don't know, but we do need to watch our back." -- Meanwhile with the villains, Jo and Lightning are working out and Scarlett is reading a book. Scarlett: (smiled) "Hmmm... This will come in handy." Lightning: (pull up) "98.... 99.... 100." Lightning drops down. Lightning: "Ha! 100 Pull ups! I love to see those losers beat that!" Jo finished her push ups." Jo: "150 Push Ups! Ha!" Lightning: "You cheater! You sneak! You bi-" Jo: "I don't cheat...on a regular basis!" Max: "Ha! That's an understatement!" Scarlett: "Quiet you gnome! I am trying to read something important!" Jo: "What is it?" Scarlett: "Nothing that concerns you!" Scarlett: (Confessional) "Nothing yet!" (laughs maniacally) Jo: "So we'll be the final five, but who are we getting rid of?" Lightning: "I say we get rid of that Shawn guy. He's making the Lightning look like a fool!" Jo: "Oh don't worry about it. You don't need help with that!" Scarlett: "You just got burned!" Then Scarlett and Jo high-fived each other. Lightning: "Hey!" Then Scott returned to the group. Scott: "Hello guys." Scarlett: "Oh, it's you." Jo: "You were gone for quite a while." Scott: "Yeah, I had to think of a new plan to get us to the final five." Scarlett: "Funny... I was the one who comes up with the plans." Chris: (voices) "Attention campers. It's challenge time!" -- Soon, the contestants were in the forest. Chris: "It's time for something different. Instead of one big challenge, there will be three mini challenges!" Chef: (sarcastically) "Wow, how original of you!" Chris: "I wasn't hired for this job by being original. Anyway, this three part challenge will involve a hurdle running race, a tree jumping race and finally, a talent show! First place gets 10 points, second gets 9, third gets 8, and so on and so forth!" Sky: (gulps) "A talent show?" Sky: (Confessional) "I may have a kinda gross talent. But I think it can help me win!" Cameron: (confessional) "I'm not much of a skills person, but I will try my best." Then the campers got ready for the hurdles. Chris: "Okay then, jump over the hurdles and get to the finish line. Ready, set, go!!!" The players ran ahead as Sky, Zoey and Jo jump over a hurdle. Cameron stopped running and started to puke in a bush. Max: "Ha! Your misery amuses me!" Then Max crashed into one of the hurdles. Zoey: "Gotta love karma!" Max: "What in the world is this karma you speak of?" Zoey: "Something that needs to get you a few more times!" Then Jo threw one of the hurdles at Sky. Sky: "Hey! No fair!" Jo: "Whatever!" Then Lightning leaped into the air and landed in front of Jo. Lightning: "Get ready to lose everyone!" Zoey: "Not this time Lightning!" Zoey jump over another hurdle as did Scott. Scott: (smirks) "This is easy..." Scott jumped over another but he fell down a hole. Scott: "Oh come on!!!" Shawn jumped over another and laughed. Shawn: "Tough luck Scott." Scott glared at Shawn. Scott: (Confessional) "Okay he's gotta go too!" Then Sky crossed the finish line first. Chris: "Sky gets 10 points!" Then Lightning crossed the finish line. Chris: "9 points!" Then Zoey crossed the finish line. Chris: "8 points!" Then Jo, Shawn and Scarlett crossed the finish line. Chris: "7 points for Jo, 6 for Shawn and 5 for Scarlett!" Cameron, Scott and Max are left now. After Cam recovered, he jumped through the hurdles. Cameron: "Yes!" Max: "Evil will not be defeated by a mere bubble boy!" Max jumped another hurdle but he tripped. Max: "Owie!" Scott and Cameron are close to the finish line. Max: "Evil shall-" Then Max fell down a hole. Chef: "Evil shall lose!" Chris: "Well said, well said!" Then Scott and Cameron crossed the finish line. Chris: "Scott gets 4 points, Cam gets 3 and Max gets 2! And now, it's time for the next part of the challenge...in five minutes! So get ready!" -- Soon, the contestants were waiting for the next challenge to start. Shawn: (Confessional) "This is my kind of challenge! I used to jump around trees as a part of my zombie apocalypse training!" Then the campers are at the trees ready for the next challenge. Jo: "Don't get so lucky Sky. I can still kick butt and take names." Sky: "I may be an Olympian but I can be just as tough as you!" Jo: "Bring it sister!" Chris: "Ooooh! I do love seeing people at each other's throats. And remember, if you fall of a tree, you have to go back and start over. Ready! Go!" The players start climbing. Scott: "This is such a stupid challenge!" Then he noticed that Lightning was helping Max climb up a tree. Scott: "Hey guys!" Lightning: "What's up redhead?" Scott: "I've decided who I'm going to take to the final three, and it's you two!" Then Max fell off of the tree. Max: "Really?" Lightning: "Oh wow! No way! That's awesome dude!" Max: "Let's do it!" Scott: "Yeah!" Then the three of them stood in a circle and put their hands in the middle. Scott: "You want to pull a fast one?" Lightning: "And do what?" Scott: "Get rid of Scarlett, and use those nicer guys to our advantage!" Max: "Finally! She's been such a shabby sidekick all this time!" Lightning: "Plus, she thinks brains is our strength, but the true strength is brawn!" Scott: "Right.... You two in?" Lightning/Max: "We are!" Scott: (smirks) "Sweet!" With the others, Sky and Scarlett are jumping to the next branch. Scarlett: "Not bad." Sky: "Years of practice Scarlett." Scarlett: "Interesting.... I was wondering that you and me could work together." Sky: "Huh?" Sky almost lost her balance but she grab hold. Sky: "Why?" Scarlett: "Since you are a skilled opponent and I am the smart person, we should work together and make it to the finals." Sky is unsure about this. Sky: "I don't know, the people you're with aren't very sportsman like!" Scarlett: "Oh don't worry about them. They made me join them, they're threatening me with beatings!" (starts to fake cry) Sky gasps. Sky: (Confessional) "I think we're being played!" Sky: "I'll think about it!" Scarlett: "Fair enough!" Scarlett: (Confessional) "Yeah, I lied! I just love using mind games with these fools! In this game, there are shepherds and there are sheep, and right now, there's 8 sheep and 1 shepherd!" Then Sky climbed up the tree as Jo and Shawn got closer and closer to the finish line. Jo: "Good luck losing, zombie breath!" Shawn: "That won't happen Jo!" The two jumped to the next tree, but Jo got ahead to the last one and to the finish line. Chris: "Jo wins 1st and got 10 points!" Jo: "Yeah! Ha ha ha!" Shawn arrived second. Chris: "And Shawn has 9 points." Then Sky and Scarlett arrived. Chris: "8 points for Sky and 7 points for Scarlett!" Then Zoey and Lightning arrived. Chris: "6 points for Zoey and 5 points for Lightning!" Then Scott, Max and Cameron arrived. Chris: "4 points for Scott, 3 for Cameron and 2 for Max." (to Chef) "Which means who's in the lead?" Chef: "Gray girl has 17 points, Zombie nut has 15 points, Olympic girl has 18 points, Smart redhead girl has 12 points, Nice redhead girl has 14 points, Powerhouse guy has 14 points, Farm guy has 8 points, Bubble boy has 6 points and Purple hair has 4 points!" Chris: "Looks like Sky is ahead, and Max is way behind!" Sky: "Yes!" Max: (groans) Scarlett: (confessional) "Looks like the gnome is losing his touch of being evil. Then again, he rarely did anything evil." Max: (confessional) "I'm not beaten yet! I'm just not reaching my greater evil yet." Chris: "Okay. Time for the final challenge! The Talent show!" Sky: "Oh no!" Sky: (Confessional) "Again, my talent is kinda gross! It's embarrassing, to say the least!" Chris: "The judges will be me, Bling Bear and today's classic competitor cameo, Cody! You have five minutes, so get ready!" -- Soon, all the contestants were backstage. Shawn looked nervous as Sky and Zoey walked towards him. Sky: "You okay, Shawn?" Zoey: "Yeah, you look nervous!" Shawn: "I'm fine!" Shawn: (Confessional) "Is zombie apocalypse training a talent? No?" (looks sad) Shawn: "I'm sure unsure what my talent is...." Sky: "I'm sure it's something special." Zoey: "Who knows, maybe you might surprise us." -- Meanwhile, Scott, Lightning and Max are chatting. Scott: "This is where it all happens, whatever day this is. We're going to be the final three in this game, we'll look back at this moment and think how glorious it was when we came up with this brilliant plan!" Lightning: "Yeah, that sounds great!" Then Scarlett and Jo walked by. Scarlett: "We need to have a meeting you three!" Max: "Fine!" Jo: "We should get rid of pocahontas now!" Max: "Who?" Jo: "Sky!" Max: "Oh!" Scarlett: "I'd much rather get rid of Shawn. He's stronger than Sky and has Jasmine as a potential helper in the finale!" Scott: "That's fine and dandy with me!" Lightning: "Great!" Scarlett: "Excellent!" Chris: (voice) "Okay campers. Time for the introduction. Chef!" Then Chef appeared onstage wearing a pink dress. Chef: (groans) "They don't pay me enough for this...." (clears throat and reads the card) "Welcome to our Total Drama Pahkitew Island Talent Show. Here we will see who has the best talent of this show. Presenting the first contender for the show, the bubble boy genius himself, Cameron." Cameron walk up on stage, looking at the judges. Cameron: "Well, I may not have a talent, but I do have a special invention to show." Chris: "This is a talent show, not show and tell. Or even show and boring us to death." Cameron: "Trust me. It's an invention that will work!" Chris: "The last invention nearly destroyed this island!" Cameron: "Well this one won't! Believe me! Presenting, the Arm Extension 5000!" Then Cameron grabbed the device and wore it on his arm. Chris: "Looks promising..." Cody: "Yeah, what does it do?" Cameron: "Well, it can extend my arm very long and it can help get some stuff from a distance." Chris: "Let's see." Cameron use his arm device to extend his arm while the judges and campers are impressed. Shawn: "Cameron's doing good..." Zoey: (smirks) "Yeah." Cameron then use his arm as a grapple and swing around. Cameron: "See. Very useful." Chris: "Okay, I think we've seen enough. Judges?" Then the Bling Bear held up a card with a 7 on it. Cody: "8 points!" Chris: '9 points, which means you have a total of 30 points! Chef, who's next?" Chef: "Next on the list is, Lightning." Lightning: (walks up) "Nah, Nah, you mean The Lightning! Sha-bam!" Chris: "Enough with the sha-speeches Lightning, what's your talent?" Lightning: "Glad you asked. The Lightning can chow down on some protein for 10 minutes and then, I can tackle some tough football players!" Chris: "Well, let's see it!" Then Lightning took out a few buckets of protein powder and dumped it into his mouth in less then 10 minutes. Lightning: "See?" Chris yawned. Chris: "Boring!" Then some football player dummies appeared and Lightning got ready. Lightning: "Watch and learn! Sha-tackle!" Lightning then tackled the dummies down and he stood proudly. But then his stomach feels funny. Lightning: "I think I made a mistake!" Jo: (Confessional) "Wouldn't be the first mistake!" Chris: "Judges?" Then the Bling Bear held up a card with a 2 on it. Cody: "1 point!" Chris: "0 points! That makes your total score 17!" Lightning: "Sha-what? This is fixed! This whole game is rigged!" Chris: "I can safely say without any hint of lying that thus show is 100% fair and square! Okay Chef, who's next?" Chef: "Next on the list is Sky!" Then Sky walked onstage wearing a cowboy hat and carrying two bottles of mineral. Sky clears her throat and taps her hat. Sky: "Howdy partners, name's Sky, the burping sheriff from Pahkitew Town." Chris: "And what's your talent?" Sky: "Well, I'm here to stop some criminals and bring them to justice." Sky got ready as a cardboard bandit shows up as she drink some water and burps loudly at the bandit, breaking it. As the judges and campers are surprised. Then more bandits show up and Sky breaks more with her burps. Then the judges clapped. Sky: (Confessional) "It's not that weird. All my Olympic training has made my abs and diaphragm ridiculously strong! When I really load up on carbonated water, I can burp out a campfire!" Chris: "Judges?" Then the Bling Bear held up a card with a 8 on it. Cody: 7 points!" Chris: "4 points!" Sky: "What?" Chris: "Bad guy costumes were cliche. Black hats? Really? Anyway, that makes your total score 37 points! Chef, who's next?" Chef: "Jo is up." Jo: "Whoo-hoo! Time to show my talent!" Jo got up on stage. Jo: "Hello maggots. Time to show you why I'm the strongest woman on the show!" Cody: "Well, let's see." Jo smirks as she lifts up a barrel of weights. Chris: (yawns) "Boring!" Jo: "You won't think this is boring!" Then a 16 wheel truck drove onstage and Jo lifted it up. Jo: "That boring enough for you?" Chris: "Judges?" Then the Bling Bear held up a card with a 8 on it. Cody: "8 points!" Chris: "8 points! This gives you a grand total of 41 points! You're now in the lead! Chef, who's next?" Chef: "Max." Max got on stage with something. Max: "Greeting weaklings. I may not have a talent but I have something better. Behold...." Max shows them his giant robot. Max: "The Evilbot 2000! Ready to destroy any do gooders!" Max press a button on the remote. Then the robot smacked Max across the face. Chris: (laughs) "That was priceless!" Max: "Science, I mean silence! My robot will work!" Then the robot exploded. Max: "Or maybe it won't!" Chris: "Judges?" Then the Bling Bear held up a card with a 0 on it. Cody: "0 points!" Chris: "0 points! That makes your total score 4! Chef, who's next?" Chef: "Shawn's next!"